I Come From The Swamp
by MARSHIMMER stories
Summary: A Naive young man from the swamps of Louisiana gets transported somehow to Equestria, this is his adventures there
1. Chapter 1

I Come From The Swamp

By MARSHIMMER STORIES

Chapter One: How I came to be

I was out gator hunt'in, trying to catch one so that pa could deep fry and skin for gator boots. He said they were, like really comfortable and really cool to wear. Any way I was in the boat, paddling along, trying to remember what to do when I see one. So, I was like in 7 foot deep water, paddl'in along, try'in to spot a gator. Before long I was almost to the end of the swamp it self. "Where are those dang gators?" I said to myself. I soon got so bored I got out my guitar, and started playing some toons. It was really fun, you know just like playing along to birds and the wild life. Then, I heard a real loud sound. I almost crapped my pants it was so loud. Startled, I looked up to see a whirlybird going by. "Huh, wonder what there doing out here?" I thought as I looked at it while it was flying. I then saw a logo on its tail end: ATLAS CORPRATION. Confused, I then remembered how they were on the news about looking for some sort of chem.-thingy or someth'in. "Wonder why the governments here?" I said as I paddled out to home.

"I'MA HOME PA!" I shouted as I closed the door to my pa's house. Now, most people think we live in like, shanty towns, but we don't. I mean, it starts out as a town, but over time, like over a hundred years, it becomes a shanty town. Anyways, my pa came out. "Did you get a gator boy?" He said as he looked at my bag. "No pa, I couldn't find any gators, there aint any out there. I came home to tell you about that, like ATLAS corapration or someht'in like that." Pa looked at me, then ran to the window. "Are they here to herd us out boy, because they aint getting me out of my house!" I tried to calm him down, and well, that did'nt work well. "Pa please, let me explain!" I pleaded as he ran to get the family gun. It was a shotgun, one of those fan'cy ones you see at like, gun shows and crap. And it was really old too, like 50 years old or so. "Pa please!" "NO BOY THEY AINT HERDING US OUT OF HERE!" He bellowed as he ran to the door, crouching down like in those war movies. "PA!" I shouted, I slapped im in the face. He then calmed down. "Pa, all they were doing is looking for some chemical thingy." I said. He looked up at me, and said, "Young'un, you best go out looking for gators." I looked at him in disbelief, "But pa, did you not here what I just said, theres like dangerous chemical things out there!" He gave me a stern look, I then went out. I put the keys in the ignition, turned it and off I went. I looked for gators, but couldn't find me any for pa.

I looked at a marsh thing and saw a glow'in light of sorts. I smelled something reall'y funny too. When I got there, I carefully got out, mak'in sure I didn't step on any gators.

When I got reall'y close to it, I felt my body change or some'thin. It felt like my, like atoms I think there called, were changing. I got even closer, and then BAM! I was out like a light baby!

UNKNOWN PLACE

Celestia woke up with a jump. She had felt a disturbance in the void. She rubbed her head with her hooves, got up and walked to her balcony. As she walked to her balcony, she felt disturbed even more. "This is bad." She thought as she looked up into the moon.

Little did she know, that a happy, harmless swamp guy was about to land in her land

Authors note: First story, criticism will be accepted, have a nice day y'all


	2. Chapter 2

I Come From The Swamp

By MARSHIMMER STORIES

Chapter Two: My Capture

After I got knocked out, I saw swamp. "Huh, wonder who knocked me out." I mumbled to myself. Slowly getting up, I noticed that the swamp was green or some crap. I realized that I was in a different place. I slowly started walking around. "Wonder where im at?" I looked up at the sky, and I saw some weird shapes in the sky. They looked like jets, but they had, wings? I put my hands on my mouth and yelled, " HHHEEELLLLOOOO! ANYBODY OUT HERE?!" I saw the shapes move direction, and I cheered. "Yeah, over here, over here!" I kept shout'in. They looked like they were moving toward me, but as they got closer, I noticed more and more of there features. When they were like 50 meters from me, I saw ponies. They were dressed in pilot cloths, and they looked mad. I started backing up. "I-I don't mean no trouble!" I said. "GET IT!" I saw what looked like the lead pony in the front said. I gulped. When they were 10 meters from me, I bolted. Those ponies noticed this and gave chase. I ran, scream'in and hollering all the way. "Please, cant we be civil about this?" I said as one of them almost hit me. I then saw one of them grabbed some sort of flare gun or someth'in, because all of a sudden, I saw bright lights in the sky. "Sending a flare!" I heard it shout. "Oh crap, what am I going to do? All there buddies will be here any second." I thought as I looked for some sort of escape. WWWWHHHHOOOSSSSHHHHH! My hair flew everywhere and my hat flew off as a burst of wind ran by me. "Holy cow what the heck was that!" I shouted as I ran even faster. Getting my hat back on, I felt another rush of wind hit me. A looked up and saw briefly a flash of rainbow as it flew right past me. " O-key then." I said as I got back from hiding under a marsh, and kept on running. "You wont get away this time!" I heard a tomboyish voice behind me. I looked back, and saw a cyan blue pony flying real fast at me. Then it hit me. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pain as I collapsed to the murky ground. I heard muffled voices as I felt being picked up, and being but in a container.

Well, I saw the flare go off, and I was nearby. I flew really fast to the flares location. I saw some Wonder Bolts chasing some sort of creature. It ran on its hind legs and was screaming bloody murder as it was chased. I went to the captain of the group. " Whats the problem here?" I asked. "Well, we were on a routine flight around this swamp. And we heard yelling, so thinking it was a hurt pony so we flew over, and saw that creature hollering at us." She explained a she put her hooves over her head. "But its so fast we cant catch it, would you mind helping us get it?" she asked. I smirked. "Sure thing." She nodded happily and I went off. I did a check of the whole area. I didn't see the creature, but it had cloths on, a hat and was running on two legs. "Wonder how its faster then most of this team." I mumbled as I checked over at marsh. It was really hard to look through it, but I thought I saw it as a shape was moving in it. I flew right passed it. "Holy cow what was that! I heard it say as I flew by. "So you can talk huh." I then flew passed it again. I circled around and I flew at it. Then I saw it look at me, with some sort of look of terror as he screamed again. I hit it and it hit the ground. All the other Wonder Bolts where there when I came there. "Is-is it going to be okay?" I asked, guilty that I had hit it really hard. "Yes, it will be okay. Can you help me get inside the crate?" The captain asked. I looked at her surprised. "What, why do we need to cage it, I can just take it back to my house!" I said. she sighed. "NO Rainbow dash, it is in a bad state and it needs to get to a hospital." I looked at her, then at it, and said, "Okay fine." Then we all loaded in the crate, and flew over to Ponyville.

CREAK

"AH!" I said as I woke up with a start. Rubb'in my eyes, I started to get up, but was stopped by a pain in my ribs. "OH, ow." I said as I slumped back over. "Where am I?" I said as I looked around the room. It was really dark, but I could make out a window of sorts on the other side. I started to crawl over. I was hurting the whole way. When I finally got to the window, I looked through it. I then saw I was in the sky. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I fell back and hit the floor. "OW!" I said as I started to hyperventilate. "Hey creature, are you ok?" I heard a voice. "AH, show your self's!" I said as I started to curl up in a ball. "Well, we cant because we are flying you to Ponyville." I then yelled, "Fly, how are we fly'in, what kind of whirlybird is this!?" I then heard hissing as I looked at the vent. Some gas was leaking out. "Just sleep ok?" I heard one of the voices say. "NO, I don't wanna die! Not today!" I said. "The gas is to knock you out so we can concentrate." That was the last thing I heard before I got knocked out.

Author Note: Hope you all like it! The schedule for updating the story is every 1-3 days a chapter! Have a nice day y'all


End file.
